Manifesttale: Mini Adventures
by Bloxanoid
Summary: A series of one-shot stories based off the main story of Manifesttale! Each one-shot will focus on a specific character in Manifesttale! Join the crew as you experience events during their daily lives you don't see in the main storyline!
1. Sans: A Drinking Problem

**Its Blox, back with some new content here for you today! I've decided to work on a side group of one-shot stories based off the main storyline of Manifesttale, called Manifesttale Mini Adventures! Each Mini-Adventure will be centered around a specific character in Manifesttale and will be contained to one chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, and please leave a review if you think I should continue doing this! Thanks!**

 **Make sure to check out the main storyline Manifesttale before you read these, as they can offer some very useful background that can help you comprehend some of the events in these stories.**

* * *

 _ **This mini story takes place in between Chapters 20 and 21 of Manifesttale Book One.**_

* * *

 _[Sans]_

Sans was lying down on top of one of the mess hall tables, sleeping with a pile of ketchup bottles strewn around him. He had been chugging the things for the past couple hours, and had reached the point where he had enough to fall asleep. Every time he binge-drank he always managed to drink a little more ketchup before he passed out. Papyrus always said it was an issue, but the others didn't seem to mind. At least, they didn't say anything against it.

He was awoken from his nap by the shaking of the table.

"BROTHER!" shouted Papyrus, standing at the end of the table, "YOU'RE A MESS! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK THIS HAS HAPPENED!"

Sans shrugged and lifted his head from the table. "i dunno paps. without anything to do, i get kinda bored, so i just pass the time with ketchup." He dropped it back down on top of a ketchup bottle, causing a high-pitched squeak to sound from the bottle. Papyrus had a sickened expression on his face, before straightening his badge and standing up straight.

"THAT'S IT SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE IT MY MISSION TO RID YOU OF YOUR DRINKING PROBLEM!"

"what drinking problem paps?" Sans belched after he finished the sentence. Papyrus covered his face with his gloved hand and pointed at Sans.

"YOU SEE BROTHER, THIS IS THE PROBLEM. ALL YOU DO NOWADAYS IS LIE AROUND AND DRINK KETCHUP!"

Sans shrugged again. "i'd rather not relish in the spotlight paps. hehehhehehhehehhe-"

"SHUT UP SANS!" Sans kept laughing continuously, until Paps grabbed him by his hood and pulled him off the table, causing ketchup bottles to roll everywhere. "WE'RE GONNA FIX THIS TODAY!" He dragged him along the ground.

"c'mon paps, do we have to?" Sans slouched, making it more difficult for Papyrus to pull him along. "oh no, gravity is getting stronger…" Papyrus bent down and picked up Sans.

"SANS, WE BOTH KNOW IF WE ARE BOTH TO SURVIVE THIS ORDEAL YOU NEED TO STOP BEING LAZY!" Sans closed his eyes and looked down, and went into his head.

"any back up, bro?" asked Sans to himself. The right white glowing eye began to shine dimly in his right eye socket.

"I'm with Papyrus here Sans," said Manny, "you really need to fix your ketchup problem. It's really affecting your strength."

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" Papyrus posed, dropping Sans on the ground.

"ow," said Sans sarcastically. Papyrus picked up his hood again and began to drag him down the halls of the _Shooting Star_ , passing by the various inhabitants of the ship.

"Sans, where is Papyrus taking you?" asked Ink.

"eh, he wants to solve my 'ketchup problem,'" said Sans, making quotation marks in the air. Ink just stared silently, but it looked like he was trying to muffle a laugh in his scarf. Sans retreated a little bit into his hood, slightly annoyed. When they passed Carrot, he just chuckled and took a little sip of mustard, prompting a punch in the arm by Blue. Why didn't he have to get his mustard problem fixed?

Soon, Papyrus arrived in front of his room. He dropped Sans into one of the Undertale purple chairs and turned to face him. Almost instantly when he hit the chair, he began to sink into a heavy sleep.

"SANS," said Papyrus, waiting for a response. Sans was sound asleep in his chair.

"SANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!" Sans jolted up and his hood fell off, tilting his power-glasses on his head.

"sorry paps, just takin a nap." Papyrus paced around the room a little bit before coming back up to Sans.

"OK SANS! LETS SET THIS STRAIGHT FIRST! I DON'T MIND YOU HAVING KETCHUP, BUT YOU'RE HAVING TOO MUCH! SO THE FIRST THING WE WILL DO IS USE MY NO-FAIL THREE STEP PROGRAM! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus posed and almost knocked down the conveniently shaped lamp that was sitting on the coffee table next to him. He searched around in his pockets and pulled out a ketchup bottle, at which Sans perked up a bit. He placed it on the coffee table and looked at Sans.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE FIRST THING WE ARE GOING TO DO IS SEE HOW MUCH YOU CAN RESIST DRINKING KETCHUP. AN IMPULSE TEST, IF YOU WILL." Papyrus pointed at the ketchup bottle.

"I WANT YOU TO STARE AT THE KETCHUP BOTTLE, BUT DO NOT TOUCH IT AT ALL. OTHERWISE MANNY WILL MENTALLY PUNCH YOU IN THE GUT." Sans' glowing eye activated momentarily.

"wait, you agreed to this?" Sans could see Manny shrugging in Sans' brain space.

" _Hey, I gotta do what I have to do. You're weakening because you aren't training."_

"we both know i don't train manny!"

" _The point is, your drinking problem has gone too far. You need to stop."_ Sans grumbled to himself and stared at the ketchup bottle.

"FOCUS BROTHER, BUT DO NOT TOUCH IT." Sans stared at the ketchup bottle and thought about ketchup. Ketchup taste, ketchup types, condiment puns…anything about ketchup. Unfortunately, it made him want to take the ketchup, and chug it in under three seconds. He knew Papyrus was probably going to hit him with a bone if he touched it, so he very carefully tried to use telekinesis to lift the bottle towards him. As the ketchup started to glow blue, he jerked backward, feeling as if he just got hit in the gut with a Gaster Blaster. The ketchup bottle dropped back onto the coffee table.

" _No telekinesis!"_ shouted Manny.

"urgh."

"NYEH HEH HEH! AGAIN!" Sans stared at the ketchup bottle again, and lasted slightly longer this time before lunging out with his hand, prompting a bone to his forearm by Papyrus. This continued for some time, until Sans was able to stare at the bottle for a solid eight minutes before he felt any tendencies to touch it. Papyrus nodded, satisfied.

"NYEH HEH HEH! IT'S TIME FOR STAGE TWO OF MY GREAT PLAN!" He pulled out a bunch more bottles of ketchup and set them down on the table.

"BROTHER, YOU MAY NOW DRINK THE KETCHUP." Sans began to lunge forward, but Papyrus blocked his arm with a bone.

"BUT, YOU MAY NOT HAVE MORE THAN SIX BOTTLES." Sans moaned.

"really bro?" Papyrus nodded. Sans carefully got six bottles from the ten on the table, and drank them all within a minute. He felt more satisfied, but knew the feeling wouldn't last long before he would want more. He began to edge towards the seventh bottle, but Manny mentally punched him in the gut again.

"NO SANS! PACE YOURSELF! NOW ONLY A BOTTLE EVERY FIVE MINUTES!" Sans began to drink the ketchup bottles slowly, making sure to use all the ketchup that was in there. By the time an hour had passed, he felt a lot better concerning his drinking pace.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COMMEND YOU ON YOUR PROGRESS SO FAR!"

"thanks paps."

"NOW, BEFORE WE MOVE ON TO THE THIRD STEP, I WILL MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI, AND WE WILL HAVE A BREAK!" Instantly, the siren in the room began to flash red and spin around.

" _RED ALERT! RED ALERT! REPORTS OF VOID BATTALIONS HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN UNDERSWAP! SANS AND CARROT PLEASE REPORT TO THE PORTAL ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"_ Sans turned and looked between the door and Papyrus.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I WILL POSTPONE THE SPAGHETTI. WE WILL CONTINUE THIS LATER SANS. NOW GO!" Sans snagged the last ketchup bottle and teleported off of the chair and began to sprint towards the portal. He jumped through, ending up in the Underverse main lobby, where the portals to the rest of the AUs were located. Carrot was already waiting at the huge bay doors, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Took you long enough to show up." Sans was breathing hard when he caught up to Carrot.

"hey carrot. how are you doing?" Carrot took the magical cigarette out of his mouth and took a sip of mustard, which he stuck back into his hoodie.

"Eh, same old same old. Blue keeps telling me to stop eating the sugary foods and stuff, and to stop being lazy." Sans laughed.

"huh. that's the same thing papyrus was bothering me about totday as well." Both of them chuckled. The bay doors opened and they stepped out, and Sans put in the request for the portal room. The main inner lobby shook as the residence room manager began to activate. Carrot looked up, the cigarette burning at the tip.

"You know Sans, I used to have a mustard drinking problem like you do." He took out the floating cigarette and held it in between his right pointer and middle finger. He chuckled, his eyes closed.

"Sometimes I think I still do." Sans perked up a bit, his power glasses now hanging on his dark blue hoodie.

"what's your secret carrot?" The bay doors opened, revealing a huge green portal with a small control panel located to the side of it. Carrot and Sans walked in, Carrot inputting the Underswap coordinates into the portal.

"Not only do you have to pace yourself, you have to try and remove it completely from your head. Only drink your ketchup when you need to," said Carrot, still putting the coordinates in. He backed up from the panel, and the portal turned from green to light blue.

"C'mon, let's go." Carrot jumped into the portal, and Sans followed, the tickling sensation of portal jumping running down his spine as he flowed in between timelines. He emerged in Hotland, next to Carrot, who was looking around alert. Sans face planted, and slowly got himself up.

"Most importantly, you cannot get distracted by it." Sans shrugged. Carrot quickly pulled Sans behind a rock, and they both looked over, seeing a couple Void guardsmen patrolling around Undyne's lab.

"Shhh, see if you can hear them." Sans took his glasses off of his hoodie, and twisted a little side dial, which popped an earpiece out from the rim. This allowed him to hear better as well as hear things from long distance. He twisted the dial to adjust the distance, then peered and looked at the guards.

"Hehe, the MDF will never realize that we've taken this part of Underswap!" laughed one of the guards.

"Nobody can stop us!" shouted the other guard.

"Although, it was with Error's help that we were able to take control…"

"Shush," said the first guard, "you never know who could be out there." The two guards nodded and quickly walked inside the lab, the sliding doors closing behind them.

Sans popped back behind the rock.

"error's in there," said Sans, "no manifests are in there, but i heard that there's loads of void soldiers located inside the lab." Sans and Carrot teleported in front of the lab doors and looked up at the huge lab sign.

"You know Sans, there's a chance that they aren't alone in there. And I don't mean just Error. They could have brought along someone." Sans shrugged.

"i dunno carrot. what's the worst that could happen?" Carrot grimaced.

"Just be prepared Sans." The two walked forward into the lab sliding doors, which quickly closed behind them. The room was dark, and eerily quiet. Carrot and Sans cautiously took a few steps forward, before a blinding spotlight illuminated their location.

"Well well well, it seems we have two judges in the court today," said Error from behind, his red and blue jacket spitting off Error signs. Carrot grimaced.

"You again. What do you want in my timeline?" asked Carrot.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just here to give a little performance," chuckled Error.

"if a fight is what you want, it's what you're gonna get!" shouted Sans, his Gaster eye glowing, a Gaster Blaster appearing to his right. Error chuckled again.

"Very well, but just so you know, I'm a lot more powerful than I was the last time we met. You see, I took just a small bit of your code, and altered it…" Error held his right hand out, and an Error Bone Katana formed in his grip. Sans stepped back, shocked.

"impossible…"

"All I needed to do was change a little bit here and there, and voila! I'm compatible," said Error, holding the katana in a ready position. Sans grunted and his own bone katana appeared in his left hand. Carrot had a couple blasters ready as well.

"well then, may the best sans win," said Sans, his eye glowing even brighter.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Error. He snapped his fingers, and the room was illuminated for a moment. Sans could see hundreds of Void soldiers flanking them. "If you try anything tricky, you're dead meat, so good luck!" Error quickly lunged forward and sliced with the katana, and Sans jumped back, barely dodging the attack. He hurriedly put on his power glasses and activated the start up. Sans ducked and rolled to avoid a slice by Error, then he swapped the sword to his right hand and thrust his left hand towards Error, firing a Gaster Blaster at him. Error brought his left hand up, creating a bone wall that blocked the blast. Sans ran towards the wall, sliced through the bones, and spun to attack Error. Error parried the blow then pushed Sans back.

"urgh, he really is stronger," said Sans. Error slung two blue wires, which wrapped around Sans' feet, and pulled him closer. Carrot teleported by the wires and broke them with a Gaster Blaster allowing Sans to roll back and break free from Error. Error grumbled in frustration and charged towards Carrot, who teleported out of the way and launched a ground bone attack, the bones breaking through the floor of the lab. Error jumped up, and quickly teleported in front of Carrot, kicking him backwards. Carrot used telekinesis to stop Error from hitting him, slamming Error into the wall. Sans tried to hit Error while he was on the wall, but Error dodged the attack and teleported behind him. Sans narrowly dodged the attack. His power glasses were no good against Error, and seemed to be more of more passive non-battle situation use. He stuck them back into his hoodie.

"Not bad, not bad," said Error, laughing at Sans, "but don't forget, you're battling with a partner!" Sans quickly turned to see Error teleport in front of a very shocked Carrot. At that moment, time seemed to slow down a bit. His Gaster eye glowed even brighter as he saw Carrot close his eyes in acceptance, and Error lunge forward with his katana. For a half-second, he saw a different image. One of Frisk lunging forward to take down an unwary Papyrus, who was kneeling down, expecting a hug. The knife was about to hit him. Sans could feel tears. The same thing wouldn't happen today. He quickly teleported in front of Carrot, his arms outstretched.

* * *

 ***999999 Damage**

* * *

The katana sliced through Sans, turning his Gaster Eye off instantly, leaving him with his normal eyes. The katana left a huge red gash in the left side of his hoodie, and the red was spreading quickly. He was breathing hard, and everything just seemed to stop. Both Carrot and Error were confused, Error wiping the blood off of his katana. Carrot's eyes were shaking.

"S-Sans?" asked Carrot. Sans' eyes disappeared as he looked down at the red gash in his hoodie, his hands in his hoodie pockets. He remembered the former days, all the Genocide runs, all the Megalovanias, all the naps, all the attacks…and for a moment thought he was done for.

He chuckled slowly, and took his hands out. A ketchup bottle fell onto the ground, now with a huge hole in it. Ketchup puddled on the floor.

"aw man, that was the last one," complained Sans, his eye glowing even brighter. "now you asked for it." Sans quickly rose his left hand up throwing Error into the air, and bones poked out from the ceiling. However, Error used the ceiling as a push off and jumped back at Sans. The blue wore off, but quickly came back into effect as Carrot slammed Error into the left wall. Error shook off the impact and lunged at Sans, who blocked the katana with his own. Sans ducked and dodged Error's katana attacks, until finally, he elbowed Error's hand, launching the katana from Error. He got up, sweat beading on his face and five Gaster Blasters behind him.

"game over error," said Sans. "leave now." Error got up slowly and shook his head.

"Oh no, we aren't done yet," said Error. He took out a bottle of Special-Edition ketchup and threw it across the room, into a dark corner. Sans' eyes shook. Special Edition? He began to run towards it.

"Sans! No!" shouted Carrot, who began to run after him. However, Error put up a bone wall, blocking Carrot from reaching Sans. Sans was distracted by the bottle, and couldn't resist drinking the ketchup. As he got closer to the dark corner, he noticed a few odd things around the bottle. The dark didn't seem natural. There were random drips on the wall. At about five feet from the wall, it dawned upon him the trap he just ran into, and just in time, jumped back to dodge one of Nightmare's tentacle attacks.

"welp, that's unfortunate," said Sans, summoning a Gaster Blaster to attack Nightmare, who dodged it easily.

"luckily i have backup," said Sans. He pointed towards the ceiling, where Nightmare looked up to see Dream with a bow and an arrow notched. The arrow flew, and embedded itself in Nightmare.

"STOP IT WOULD YOU?!" shouted Nightmare. Dream laughed.

"When will you realize that darkness isn't the answer?" asked Dream. He launched a barrage of light arrows, turning Nightmare into a puddle of dark mush. Error grumbled in frustration.

"We'll retreat for now," said Error, "but don't think of this as your final victory Classic. Many more things are to come." Error disappeared in a flurry of Error signs and the Void soldiers seemed to disappear along with him. Dream dropped down from the ceiling, and Carrot walked up to Sans, who picked up the now useless ketchup bottle from the ground.

"Sans, why did you take that attack for me?" asked Carrot. Sans wiped off a bit of his hoodie and stuck the ketchup bottle back in his pocket.

"because…" started Sans, "it looked the same as my genocide route. when papyrus went to encounter the human. it looked almost identical. that expression of acceptance. the unwary expression. i had to stop it. even if we aren't from the same au, you're still technically my bro."

"Well, good job team!" shouted Dream. "Snacks are on me!" Carrot, Dream, and Sans walked out of the lab.

"Well, what now Sans?" asked Carrot. Sans shrugged.

"i dunno. maybe i'll have a ketchup bottle or two, but one things for sure."

"What's that?"

"i think my ketchup problem's been fixed!"

The three laughed as they teleported back to the _Shooting Star_ for a well-deserved break.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first one-shot in Manifesttale: Mini-Adventures! If you like this idea, please leave a review, that way I know that people enjoy these one-shots so I can continue to make them. Also, if you are wondering, somebody of this is based off Underverse, so credit to Jakei as inspiration for this.**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include in the main story, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **If you want to see a Mini-Adventure centered on a specific character, just feel free to PM or leave a review and I will see what I can do!**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, the Void King, Manny, and the Elite Squadron belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this Mini-Adventure! I'll see you guys next time!**

 **-Blox**


	2. Ink: Blank Canvas

**Hey guys, it's Blox, here with another Manifesttale Mini Adventure! Just so you guys know, the order these chapters go in does not assume chronological order, as they are a bunch of one-shots based off the main story put into one book!**

* * *

 _ **This mini story takes place in between Chapters 20 and 21 of Manifesttale Book One.**_

* * *

 _[Ink]_

Ink sat in the middle of his green space in his huge lobby reserved specially for Inktale. He had painted it to resemble the likes of the Creative Realm, where he normally lived when things like this didn't happen. He sat in a huge green opening in the middle of a ring of green trees, on a floating island, where the portal to the main Underverse lobby was located just behind him. Other various floating islands were located around the room. Besides the stuff he had painted, the entire room was white, to resemble a blank canvas, ready for a master artist.

Ink was studying, looking through the various pieces of papers that represented the AUs. The papers were only usable in the Creative Realm as portals, but Ink could still use them to monitor the condition of the AUs. For the past couple days now he had watched as many of them were overrun by Error, Nightmare, and the Void Army. It was a horrible sight, watching the various pacifist timelines turn dark. Every once in a while he would scribble something in his scarf, and return to looking at the papers. His eyes changed often when he was like this.

Ink heard the portal open behind him, and got up in shock. Dream was leaning against the portal's stone frame, looking at Ink.

"You know this isn't very healthy for you Ink," said Dream, "you need to come out once in a while you know."

"I'm fine Dream," said Ink, "I'm just kinda-" Ink paused and threw up rainbow ink over the side of the island. He wiped the ink off and turned back to Dream.

"As I was saying, I was just kinda nervous. A huge AU overhaul like this doesn't happen often." Dream rolled his eyes and looked back at Ink.

"Your eyes are all red and sharp," said Dream. "You just threw up rainbow ink. Tell me that doesn't mean you're sick." Ink paused for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I am sick. I'm just worried about the AUs." Dream came over and put his hand on Ink's shoulder.

"You need a break every once in a while. C'mon." Ink stood there, just standing into the distance, not caring at all. Dream got a bit frustrated and dragged Ink back by his scarf.

"Come on Ink! You can't stay positive if you're like this!" Dream dragged Ink through the portal back to the Underverse lobby. He sat him down in a chair and sat in the opposite one.

"Ink, you need to take your mind off the AUs. How about just painting?" Ink's eyes perked up when he heard the word.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I could do that," said Ink, standing up from the chair.

"How about we spar a little in the training room," said Dream, "get you moving!" Ink shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." Dream and Ink exited the lobby room into the inner circle main hall. They walked down the left hallway to reach the training room, hearing the mini-Sanses talking amongst themselves in the lime-colored glass tunnels put up on the walls. Nobody would forget that incident anytime soon.

As they passed the mess-hall, Ink looked inside and saw Sans passed out on top of a table, surrounded by a bunch of ketchup bottles. Ketchup dribbled down his mouth like blood did during a Genocide Route. Ink sighed and shook his head. This happened way too often. Sure enough, within the next five minutes, Papyrus came stomping down the hall from the other side. He stopped ahead to ask Dream something, at which Dream shrugged. He then proceeded to march up to Ink.

"HELLO ARTIST SANS! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER?" asked Papyrus.

"Yeah, he's back there, in the mess hall," said Ink, pointing behind him. Papyrus' suddenly became more frustrated.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU!" He then ran off back in the direction Ink pointed.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Dream. Ink shrugged again.

"I really don't know, to be honest." They continued on the hall until they reached the training room. Dream took a step through the sliding glass doors, followed by Ink. Ink looked in awe at the design and the setup of the room. He hadn't been down here yet.

The training room consisted of two stories, each with 8 huge glass rooms populating the perimeter. In the middle of the first floor were a couple training bots and training equipment. Each of the rooms had high-tech simulation equipment in order to simulate various situations and landscapes, as well as other dummy weapons that could be used to interact with the simulation. In one of the glass rooms, QT!Toriel was watching TK fight in a simulation which put him in the middle of a room blindfolded, against a bunch of enemies. She continued to critique every move he made.

"No no no! You have to turn this way! No don't be that rash! Listen to your surroundings!" said Toriel into her headset.

"It's not helping when you're talking all the time!" shouted TK, running into a simulated laser beam. He fell down, shocked by the simulation. Toriel giggled at his mistake.

"Ergh," said TK.

Ink and Dream walked up the left stairs to the second floor, and went into one of the biggest rooms. Ink stood on the left side while Dream put in some settings into the control panel on the right. When he stepped into his position on the right, the simulation activated, putting them in a huge grassy field in an opening in the forest. Ink drew his paintbrush and Dream took out his staff.

"Also, one more thing. You aren't sparing me," said Dream. Ink's right eye turned into a question mark.

"Well, who am I sparring?" Dream pointed towards the door, and Blue opened the glass door and closed it behind him.

"Mweh heh heh! Hey guys!" shouted Blue. Ink turned as Blue stood in the middle.

"It's nice to have us all back here in one group!" said Blue, "The Star Sanses!" Ink facepalmed himself.

"Erm, we're missing Frisk," said Ink, looking at Dream. Dream shrugged.

"Frisk didn't want to train, since, you know, they don't fight," said Dream. Blueberry nodded. Dream turned back to Ink.

"We're doing a training exercise against another team of three. Teamwork is crucial. Ready Ink?" Ink's eyes were both green swirls when he turned to look.

"You don't look so good Ink," said Dream. Dream pressed a button on the side of the wall, and Red, Carrot, and Outertale!Sans entered the room.

"Hey, thanks for coming guys," said Dream.

"Lets just get this over with," grumbled Red.

"This should be interesting," replied Carrot.

"I wanna see what you guys can do," said Outertale Sans, "This should be fun!" The other three took their positions at the other end of the room.

"Remember guys, this is just training! We aren't aiming to kill each other!"

"Heh, don't be so sure about that," mumbled Red. Carrot elbowed him in the side and Red stopped talking instantly.

Ink was still a bit dizzy from walking around the past few minutes. He hadn't moved from that spot from two days, and this movement was giving him some vertigo.

"Okay, here we go!" The two teams ran at each other and each readied their weapons. Ink took out his paintbrush, and his instincts became sharper. His eyes turned into stars and circles and he focused in on his adversaries, their strengths, and their weaknesses.

Red ran up to about ten feet in front of Ink, before teleporting behind him to attempt a stealth attack. Ink quickly turned around and splashed blue paint over Red, causing him to stumble back.

"Dammit, could you have at least used red paint or something?!" shouted Red. Ink shrugged. Red launched a few bones at Ink, and Ink spun his paintbrush around and made a shield, deflecting the bones back at Red. Red teleported around to dodge the bones. Red summoned about seven Gaster Blasters and aimed them at Ink. Ink's eyes turned to exclamation points and he quickly painted an ink wall and jumped back, giving him a bit of time to dodge the blasters.

Ink touched down on the ground, checked his surroundings momentarily, then moved out of the way to dodge a bone wave from Carrot. He then turned around and blocked a Gaster Blaster from Outertale!Sans, and quickly drew a wall to block a barrage of bones from hitting Blue. Blue then jumped over Ink and parried Red's sharp bone with a bone staff. Ink rolled out of the way and painted a green line on the ground, which solidified into a tripwire when Carrot stepped over it.

Suddenly, Ink turned blue and flew up into the ceiling. The ceiling cracked under the impact, and Ink was dazed. He could faintly see Red holding him on the ceiling standing on the floor. Ink blinked a couple times, and turned his eyes white. No more messing around; time to focus.

Ink put his feet against the ceiling, and used the new gravity to vault down. Surprised, Red lost control of the telekinesis and Ink fell towards the ground. He brought his paintbrush around and painted more blue paint on Red's face, causing him stumble. Ink snapped his fingers, and the blue paint turned into a straitjacket and a gag. Red fell on the ground and shouted curse words at Ink, muffled to inaudible by the gag. He spun the paintbrush around a few times, and recovered it with more paint.

Outertale!Sans ran over next. He threw several bones at Ink, who drew a slanted black wall and dodged out of the way. He jumped over a couple bone waves and did a front flip over him, painting a purple line on his head. Outertale!Sans' Gaster eye glowed brighter. He summoned several Gaster Blasters, all aimed at Ink. Ink's eye brightened a bit and he quickly drew a black circle around him then rose his hands, creating a huge black wall that blocked the blasters. He shoved his hands forward, and the wall moved towards Outertale!Sans, who was surprised that the wall had the ability to move. The wall trapped him against the edge of the room and solidified into a cage.

The last one there was Carrot. At this point Dream and Blue were just watching Ink in awe. Carrot teleported up right in front, his orange Gaster eye glowing, and threw him against the walls, over and over. Ink quickly drew a spring and placed it on the wall, and jumped towards Carrot. He brought up a bone wall, stopping the telekinesis and dropping Ink on the ground. Carrot threw a couple bones at Ink, who ducked right into a bone wave. He jumped and rolled through the platformer attack and ended up right above Carrot, who had about twenty Gaster Blasters pointed at him.

"Game over," said Carrot, firing the blasters. Ink hastily used yellow paint, which turned it into a mirror. He deflected the blast back at Carrot, who was forced to make a huge bone wall to block the massive beam. He teleported out of the way as the wall broke under the immense pressure. Both of them touched down, each breathing hard.

"Stop, that's enough!" shouted Dream. "This exercise is over!" The lights turned back on and the scenery around them disappeared, and the holes made by various attacks were sealed. The paint traps that Ink had laid disappeared, freeing Outertale!Sans and Red.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" shouted Red, "Nobody just goes up to me and does that you little-" Carrot picked up Red and held him by the hoodie as he swung around in the air.

"Don't say those kinds of things near my brother, or you're going to have a bad time," whispered Carrot, his eye glowing dimly in the back of his skull. Instantly, Red shut up, and he plopped him down on the ground.

"There, much better." Carrot coughed a couple times. "Well, Blue and I are off to other places. See ya." Carrot and Blue exited through the glass doors. Red was still sitting on the ground, completely shocked by Carrot, so Outertale!Sans pushed him out the door, saying that he can deal with this issue. That left Dream and Ink still in the room. Ink's eyes were back to normal, changing shape and color every time he blinked. Dream walked in front of him.

"Ink, I haven't seen you fight like that in a while. What happened?" Ink stared off into the distance. His face was emotionless.

"I-I don't know." Ink wiped the brow of his face off with his scarf.

"I don't feel as sick now, though. Thanks Dream." He shook Dream's hand and walked out of the room.

"Anytime Ink." Ink headed back towards the housing units, and got a bit to drink from the mess hall. Maybe he didn't have to be as stressed about the AUs as he thought. He was leaning by the housing bay doors when Sans and Papyrus came by. Papyrus was dragging Sans by the hoodie, obviously agitated at his brother. Sans was slouching in his hoodie, not caring at all.

"Hey Sans, where is Papyrus taking you?" asked Ink. Sans shrugged.

"eh, he wants to solve my 'ketchup problem,'" said Sans, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. Ink quickly brought his scarf up to muffle his laugh. Everyone knew that Sans had a ketchup drinking problem, although nobody really mentioned it. Once Sans was out of range, Ink put down his scarf and let loose a massive laugh. Maybe the AUs didn't need constant moderation.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot in Manifesttale: Mini-Adventures! If you like this idea, please leave a review, that way I know that people enjoy these one-shots so I can continue to make them.**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include in the main story, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **If you want to see a Mini-Adventure centered on a specific character, just feel free to PM or leave a review and I will see what I can do!**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, the Void King, Manny, and the Elite Squadron belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this Mini-Adventure! I'll see you guys next time!**

 **-Blox**


End file.
